


I Like You

by wondermusume



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondermusume/pseuds/wondermusume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( I saw a pic/gif of Ishida wiping something off of Sayashi's chin and just started writing a story from that. I tried finding the pic but I couldn't find it anymore. Might've been from a dvd magazine or something. OR I was hallucinating, either way here's a fanfic about it. )</p><p>EDIT: found it~!  http://m-seek.net/up/img/seek0077.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

“Mou what did you do? Roll around the floor?”

“Actually… yeah.” Riho gave a sheepish grin.

“Ehhh?! Nande?” Ayumi asked as she took a step closer, trying hard to get the dirt off of the girls’ cheeks without wiping too hard.

“Well Maachan was –“ She was cut off as the shorter girl in front of her held up her hands stopping her.

“No need to tell more.” Ayumi grinned as the girl in red gazed away feeling embarrassed.

“Where on the stage did the two of you roll off too? Your face is so dirty!” Ishida Ayumi scolded.

“I dunno… Maachan just dragged me with her. I don’t know what happened but we just ended up rolling around.” Sayashi Riho tilted her head to the side as she thought back to what cause the rolling in the first place.

“Stay still!” Ayumi scolded further more as Riho fidgeted.

“Mou!! Is my face really that dirty? Maachan looked fine when we were walking back.” Riho complained but stayed still for the older girl.

Truthfully Riho’s face wasn’t even that dirty in the first place, just a little speck on her right cheek which Ayumi had already wiped off, but she wasn't going to say that, this was another opportunity to get closer to Riho and well she was dammed if she wasn't going to take advantage of it.

They don’t exactly know when it all started, the little touches, the lingering hugs and stares, maybe it was when they started getting paired up more for dances, maybe it was during their stage play, but gradually Ishida Ayumi and Sayashi Riho knew that their relationship was by all means different than with the other members of the group, it wasn't like they said anything to each other. They just knew without saying “I like you” that the other understood. That somehow there was a deeper meaning in what they do for each other. That just being by the others' side was enough.

Riho looked down admiring Ayumi. “You look really pretty today.” She mumbled her hand subconsciously taking a stray hair on Ayumi’s head and putting it behind the girls’ ear to keep it in place.

Ayumi pinked as she looked up to see Riho intensely gazing at her. She beamed as she chuckled. “What I wasn't pretty yesterday?” She giggled as Riho visibly twitched.

“What? No.. w-w-what I mean was… you were pretty yesterday too!!!” Riho yelled out as she tried to think of a way to make what she had said sound better. Ayumi laughed at Riho’s stuttering.

“I’m sorry I was just teasing you.”

“Mou! Ayumin, that’s not funny I thought I offended you or something.” She pouted.

“Seriously you’re such a tease.”

“But that’s why you like me.” Ayumi absentmindedly said as her hand now moved from Riho’s cheek to her chin her thumb glossing over the barely visible scar on the girls’ face. Her brain finally catching up to her mouth, Ayumi went rigid as she looked back up at the girl with her mouth slightly ajar from the confession.

“I-I-I I mean.” Ayumi stuttered, but was stunned speechless by the reply. “I do like you.” Riho smiled, her eyes making that crescent moon like shape that Ayumi always found so adorable.

Ayumi blushed she gazed down not being able to meet the girl’s eyes and said, “I like you too.”

After making sure her blushed went down she looked back up again at the still grinning Riho. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were just merely minutes, soaking each other up. Finally after clearing her throat, Riho spoke again.

“So is my face clean yet?” She asked. Ayumi grinned shaking her head, “Not yet.” Her thumb going back to rubbing the taller girls’ chin.

“USO!!”

The two girls’ froze in place as their heads immediately turned to their left, they have long since stopped jumping apart from each other whenever a staff or a member walked in on them. Both have concluded that it had made whatever they were doing even more suspicious, whenever they suddenly sprang apart from each other, so instead they slowly and calmly stopped what they were doing and let one or the other speak up an excuse as to why what they were doing looked suspicious.

At the sound they both looked and let out a sigh of relief as another girl in orange entered the dressing room. The short haired, husky voiced girl was the only one who knew of the budding relationship the two were having, but it wasn't like it was a choice, she had caught them one day suddenly springing apart each other and had guessed. Which then she suggested they shouldn't be all jumpy whenever they were suddenly caught cause then everybody would know if they haven’t already.

“What’s with you Ayumin?”  Kudo Haruka asked as she went over to her side of the dressing room and started packing her stuff back in her bag.

“What are you talking about?” Ayumi asked, looking wryly towards her same generation mate.

“Do you have a chin fetish or something?” Kudo teased as she grinned.

“What?!?” Ayumi looked at her confused. Kudo just giggled.

“You've been caressing Sayashi-san’s chin since this morning, I mean even in front of the camera.”

“No I haven’t!” Kudo looked at her with a raised eyebrow and nodded her head towards Riho.

“A-A-Ayumin.” At her name Ayumi looked back towards Riho whose face was plush pink, her eyes fluttering and her mouth ajar. Realizing what she’d done Ayumi snapped her hand back to her side, her thumb tingling and her face blushed bright red. 

While talking to Kudo, Ayumi hadn't realized her thumb had been glazing over Riho’s bottom lips instead of her scar.

“I’m Sorry. I hadn't realized…” Kudo laughed at the sight before her.

“It’s alright. It felt nice… but maybe a little too much.” Riho replied.

“Oh man.” Kudo wiped a tear from her eye as she laughed some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. It's not my first time writing a fanfic, but it is a first for a Momusu one, so hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
